


Shower-Thoughts

by Sorsera



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Shower Sex, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorsera/pseuds/Sorsera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Sole Survivor and Deacon enjoying the pleasures of hot water in Vault 81.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower-Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfiction I wrote ever but I hope you enjoy anyway.  
> It's rated M and not E because I totally suck at writing smut.

The cat was back, the medicine for the boy was found and the mole rat threat was gone.

As a reward I got my own small apartment in Vault 81. 

„Mhmm cosy“ I mumbled and it wasn’t sarcastic at all, I was happy to have a safe haven where I could go when I wanted, if I wasn’t close enough to sanctuary. I let my eyes wander through the room, a small bed, some storage space and a bathroom with a shower. Was it working? The overseer who had shown me the room noticed that my eyes lingered on the shower. „So I know its not much, but we agreed that we could spare a bit of our hot clean water, lets say for once or twice a month.“ She cracked a smile. „This is great, thank you very much and I mean it, really, one of the things I miss the most is a hot shower.“ The overseer nodded understanding and left.

I was working on warm water supplies in sanctuary, but there were still a few supplies missing and I expected I would have to clean myself in ice cold, with radiation contaminated water for at least the next month.

I locked the door and undressed as fast as possible. „Um so you will take that shower now I guess?“ Deacon asked.„Yea wanna join?“ „Nah I think I‘ll pass.“ „What?! Are you serious, why?“ He sat on the bed. 

„I have had bad experience with a shower once.“ he replied and leaned back „You know, when I was on a trip for the Railroad three years ago.“ „Mhmm tell me about it“ I mumbled while I tried to get my armor parts off. He leaned forward elbows resting on his thighs „I was in a Vault like this once and there was it: a SHOWER“ he told me like it was a horror story „and I thought ‚Hey why not, you should clean yourself and maybe, but just maybe the water will be warm, like a small pond or a barrel in summer.‘ But then after I was completely naked and was about to step under it, Raiders appeared and took me and my clothes with them.“ I unzipped my Vault suit to my navel and asked with a pretended shocked voice „Oh no Deacon what happened?!“ I knew he was lying, his acting was over the top again, if he tells the truth, most of the time he’s rather uncomfortable with it. „They made me into a Pin-up Model for Raider Recruitment. It seemed it worked well.“ he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his traumatized voice „Anyway since that day I swore to myself that I will never take a shower ever again.“ He was staring at the wall and brushed away a fake tear under his shades. I started laughing and he joined. „Sometimes I am very relieved that half of the stories you tell me are lies.“ „Only half of them?“ he raised his eyebrow.

I stepped out of my Vault suit and Deacons mask slipped for a second. I turned, stepped under the shower and cast one last glance to him, he was now leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and opened his mouth but I pushed the button for the hot water and Deacons response drowned in a moan. „Oh my god yes“ The water ran down my head over my back and it felt so, so good. Not only the dirt and blood vanished in the drain, even my sorrows were gone for the moment. Its been 210 years, but back in the days taking a long hot shower at least once a week was natural. I had almost forgotten the pleasure of it.

It wasn‘t long before I heard clothes being dropped on the floor. „Is it hot in here or is it just me?“ Deacon stepped behind me in the shower, pressing his front against my back so he got something of the water as well. „Oh my god yes, you were totally right.“ he moaned deeply and I felt his growing erection against my ass. I turned around and raised my left eyebrow „You are hard. Already?“ „Keen perception Professor. And I have to admit the water here plays an important part“ he blew a kiss to the shower head „Oh yea and by the way, the last time I heard a magnificent sound like that come out of your mouth was two weeks ago and I am a little envious of that shower“ His Hands now on my shoulders slowly brushing my collar bones with his thumbs. „Mhmm Why?“ I played along, he leaned forward „Because it has this beautiful woman all for itself“ his voice low and cheeky, right next to my ear, his hands sliding down my shoulders to my back. „The water flowing down here to this well formed butt of yours" his hands squeezing my ass firmly and I giggled. He guided me to the wall kissing my neck and I gasped as I met the cold, wet tiles. One of his hands lift my thigh up and placed it around his hips „And the only one“ I put my arms around his neck, an open-mouthed kiss „who makes you moan like that“ he looked me straight in the eyes „is me.“ and he thrust into me.

Some time later we were both screaming. Not only because we reached our climax, the hot water that was available for us was empty and now it was as cold as ice, my head felt like it was on fire. We both jumped out of the shower and he threw the only bathrobe that was hanging next to it over „Thanks asshole“ I shivered from the cold and walked straight to the bed and slipped under the cover and Deacon followed, taking me inside of his bathrobe „Mhmm body heat“ he whispered and I giggled. We lay there like this for a few minutes until we reached a normal body temperature. „I think you healed me, we should take a shower more often together.“ he chuckled and I joined „I love you“ I said and clung myself closer to him. He put his arms around me holding me tight and kissed the back of my head before I fell asleep „I love you too.“.


End file.
